


The major sacrifice

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Series: Dean- unmarked, untainted, de-aged, fiesty, and purely himself. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mark of Cain, Multi, Young Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean chooses to stay a 14 year old to remove the mark from his arm. Sam and Cas are left to "raise" him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The major sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This topic was suggested by someone on Facebook. Thanks, It will be fun to write.

"I couldn't become that thing again, Sam!" Dean yells at his complaining brother.

 

"We would have found another way!" Sam yells back

 

"But Sammy, this way I don't have the mark. I don't feel like I want to kill everything anymore." Dean lowers his voice, searching his brother's face for resentment. "On the upside, I can eat off the kid's menu again."

 

"It's not funny, Dean. What am I supposed to do with you? No man in his right mind takes his 14 year old out to hunt monsters." Sam says with distress. "I guess we'll have to ask Cas."

 

"Why? You can take me hunting Sammy. I'm still me. Scout's honor." Dean anxiously tells his brother.

 

"I..Umm.. I'll talk to Cas anyway." Sam says with conviction. Climbing into the Impala and driving off to the bunker. 

 

* * *

 

"I don't know what you want me to do, Sam. I'm not sure there's any way to turn him back." Cas explains to Sam calmly. "You might as well join us Dean. Celestial hearing, remember?"

 

"I don't want to change back. I chose this. It's about the same either way. Just now, I don't want to kill everything." Dean explains trying to convince them to leave it.

 

"I don't understand... Why is it the same either way, Dean?" Cas questions

 

"Teenage stuff. You understand that, don't you?" Dean asks back, skeptically.

 

"Puberty. Let me guess, my voice hasn't even changed." Dean yells out, frustrated.

 

"No, It hasn't Dean." Sam laughs at his brothers disgruntled expression.

 

"Great! I sound like a kid! At least you'll have a new interview tactic!" Dean yells out in frustration. 

 

"I hadn't thought of that. Alright Dean, guess were keeping you." Sam can't control his laughter. 

 

"Whatever. I'm going to my room. I am still allowed to do that, right?" Dean says, incredulous.

 

"Yes Dean, I'll call you for dinner in a couple hours." Sam says with a sigh. This is going to be tough.

 


End file.
